wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Pokemon Rankdown ROund 1
No one will be friends when this is over. PEOPLE (Not Nom Order) #Ben #Epic #Ashley #Liam # Put Matt inside this # JER ROUND ONE ORDER #Trey #Ashley #Liam #Epic #Ben #JE NOMS My nominations are a bunch of pokey men I dislike. Bold are saved, strikethroughed are out. # Thundurus # Tornadus # Landorus # Mr. Mime # Porygon 2 # Porygon-Z # Klink # Klang # Klinklang # Emolga # Roggenrola # Phione # Arceus # Azelf # Uxie # Mespirit # Luvdisc # Castform # Silcoon # Cascoon # Smoochum # Mime Jr. # Happiny # Cleffa CUTS '718. KLANG- Love, Epic' this is literally the least creative pokemon ever like not only is it in the least creative line ever it's the MIDDLE EVO "oh hey we have a gear let's add....another gear and turn it sideways" congrats you suck saving Baemolga '717. Mr.Mime-Love, Ben' I'm sorry I have to take him out before he goes farther. I'm sorry but the chance has been offered. FIrst of all he isn't a pokemon, he's a sick kinky guy who acts like a pokemon. He's Ash's Mom's creepy sex slave thing. He's a sikko. The absolute WORST humanoid pokemon ever. Plus this little fucker has a baby pokemon, that's disgusting Nintendo! Saving Castform 'he is so cute I don't care if he has boobs or balls for a chest. Plus he is the original weather changer. Also make the right choice and don't cut Rogganrolla or I will die. '716. Luvdisk -- Love, JER Luvdisk is less useful than Magikarp or Feebas. At least those latter two have killer evolutions. Luvdisk has none. Saving Porygon2. This guy deserves to be shown in the Pokemon anime. Pikachu caused the seizures in that first series episode, not Porygon. True story, look it up. '715. Arceus-Love, Ben' You see the problem with making a god pokemon is that it may end up bland and forgettable. Good thing they never, oh wait! They did! They made a Normal Llama god and put swirly wrings around him. If I was in pokemon and this was actually god I'd be a satanist because Giratina is 10x cooler. The best part is that Arceus is now slam dunked in the middle of the pokedex now. Seriously, Gen IV was so forgettable there are only a few TRUE greats. Saving Roganrolla he is sure as hell better than a lot of these noms and I'm going to take him with me before one of you idiots drops a peice fo celery on him and he dies. '714. Phione -- Love, JER' Okay, who's the wise guy who thought breeding a Legendary with a Ditto to create this thing was a good idea? Anyone? (pause) Anyone? (pause) This isn't a Legendary. Why do I have to have this thing, if people keep making these and it's not an actual Legendary? Saving Porygon-Z. Same as Porygon2; it was robbed. '713. Klink - Sincerely, Bruno' Klink is kinda boring. oops Klinklang is great though. Saving Cleffa huntyqueenfierceg.oddessa bae yass. <3 '712. Silcoon - Yours Truely, Ashley' To put it shortly, Silcoon sucks. It's design is terribad, and it doesn't fair to well in battles. Beautifly also...kinda sucks, which only makes me dislike it more. Cascoon is way....better! Saving Klingklang 'because it's not too bad and Bruno likes it, oops. '711. Smoochum - Sincerely, Bruno It sucks to cute this one, but I like everyone else better. Her evolution Jynx Minaj is much better though so bye. #JynxFTW #MyPokecondaDont Saving Mime Jr. before Ben cuts the entire Mime family. :( #PrayForMamaMime '710. Azelf - Liebe, Leeyum' As far as legendary trios go, this thing is the worst creation ever. And Azelf sounds like Adolf. #TheMoreYouKnow #MyIronicondaDont Saving Happiny bae because lol it's an egg '709. Landorus- Yours Truely, Ashley' Well, Landorus is weird to me. He's just one of those sucky trio leaders tat every generation has, so yeah... Saving '''Cascoon '''because Dustox is cool.